True Love's Kiss/Gallery
Gallery Images Prince_Philip_and_Aurora's_kiss.jpg|Aurora and Prince Phillip's kiss. Ariel & Eric's kiss.jpg|Ariel and Eric's kiss. Belle & Prince Adam's first kiss.jpg|Belle and Prince Adam's first kiss. Aladdin_and_Jasmine's_kiss.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine's kiss. Mr. Incredible_and_Elastigirl_kiss.jpg|Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl's kiss. Tarzan and Jane kiss.jpg|Tarzan and Jane's first kiss. King Fergus and Queen Elinor's kiss.jpg|King Fergus and Queen Elinor's kiss Queen Clarion and Milori kiss.jpg|Queen Clarion and Lord Milori's first kiss Snow White's true love's first kiss.jpg|Snow White and The Prince's kiss Lady_and_the_Tramp's_puppy_love_over_pasta.png|Lady and Tramp's spaghetti kiss HerculesKiss.jpg|Hercules and Meg's first kiss RapunzelEugeneFirstKiss.png|Rapunzel and Eugene's first kiss Felix and Calhoun kiss.jpg|Fix-It Felix Jr. and Calhoun's kiss. AnakinPadmeKiss-AOTC.jpg|Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala's first kiss. Princess_Leia_and_Han_Solo.jpg|Princess Leia and Han Solo's first kiss. Aang and Katara kiss.png|Aang and Katara share their kiss. Finn_kiss_Huntress_Wizard.jpg|Finn and Huntress Wizard's kiss Kayley_and_Garret's_kiss.jpg|Kayley and Garrett's kiss. Sarah_Whittle_giving_Alan_Parrish_a_kiss.jpg|Sarah Whittle giving Alan Parrish a kiss. Ginger_and_Rocky's_kiss.png|Ginger and Rocky's first kiss. Shrek Fiona kiss.png|Shrek and Fiona's kiss. Anna and Kristoff's kiss.png|Anna and Kristoff's first kiss. Odette and Derek's kiss.jpg|Derek and Odette's kiss. Owen_and_claire.jpg|Owen Grady and Claire Dearing's kiss. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-9221.jpg|Angie giving Oscar a kiss. Rio-disneyscreencaps_com-10000.jpg|Blu and Jewel's kiss of flight. sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-9218.jpg|Sinbad and Marina's kiss. File:Kiss_Finally.jpg|Jonathan and Mavis' kiss. Lola and Bugs 3.jpg|Lola Bunny kisses Bugs Bunny for saving her life. 1zz_(21).jpg|Sango and Miroku's Kiss AlleMarie kiss.jpg|Allelujah Haptism and Marie Parfacy kissing on their reunion Lyle-Anew_Kiss.png|Lyle Dylandy and Anew Returner kiss on Lyle's flashback IMG 7405.PNG|Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne have their first kiss. TLK Viviane kiss Cade.jpg|Cade Yeager and Viviane Wembly's frist kiss Morganna and Darkwing Duck kiss.jpeg|Morgana Macawbre and Darkwing Duck's kiss Isabella and Phineas the kiss.jpg|Isabella and Phineas the kiss 380DFD63-83E2-4476-93E2-0CB33C103690.jpeg|Ash and Serena’s first kiss Pi and Cordelia's kiss.jpg|Pi and Cordelia's kiss. IMG_0719.JPG|Kyle and Sarah's first kiss after they both confess their feelings for each other IMG_0720.JPG|Peter and Mary Jane's kiss IMG_0740.GIF|Elisa and The Asset's kiss Snowball_Mike_and_Eleven_dance_and_kiss.jpg|Mike and Eleven's kiss. S03M04_final_kiss.png|Danny and Sam final kiss Arnold_and_Helga_finally_kiss.png|Arnold and Helga finally kiss after they both confess their feelings for each other Sailor_moon_crystal_act_30_mamoru_kissing_usagi-1024x576_(1).jpg|Usagi and Mamoru kiss Superman_kisses_Wonder_Woman.png|Supermans and Wonder Woman's first kiss Gajevy_kiss.png|Gajeel and Levy's kiss. Naruto_and_Hinata_kiss.png|Naruto and Hinata's first kiss. antz-disneyscreencaps.com-7502.jpg|Z and Bala's kiss Bloom and Sky's kiss.jpg|Bloom and Sky's kiss Emmet and Lucy holding hands.png|Emmet and Lucy holding hands. Astrid_and_Hiccup_kissing_HTTYD2.jpg|Hiccup and Astrid's kiss Grey and Bianca Kiss.PNG|Grey and Bianca's Kiss vlcsnap-2019-02-14-12h48m21s507.png|Adventure and Fantasy's kiss Noahemmakiss.png|Emma and Noah's first kiss Shaggy & Velma.jpg|Shaggy and Velma getting ready to kiss dd0df34-f2ee3988-4565-4e0a-a2ba-e536eb0a16cf.jpg|Starchild (Paul Stanley) and Daphne's first kiss downloadfile.jpg|Daphne and Fred's kiss fred_and_daphne_s_first_kiss_by_fraphneaddict1_d52vfeq-fullview.jpg|Daphne and Fred's (Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated) kiss dcppsnh-e4a42e91-8124-4fb3-b256-8c9c936dd593.png|Daphne and Fred's (2 live action Scooby Doo movies) kiss Joseph and Asenath Kiss.png|Joseph and Asenath's kiss Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9570.jpg|Flint and Sam's kiss S3E34 Star and Marco kissing.png|Star and Marco's first kiss. Luan and Benny kissing.png|Luan Loud and Benny's first kiss Stoick kisses Valka.jpg|Stoick and Valka's only kiss File:416C7C43-0888-4AAE-9779-9EF765A45C05.jpg|Hiccup and Astrid's kiss Brooke kissing Sid.png|Sid and Brooke's first kiss. File:Goonies_1985_Screenshot_2882.jpg|Brand and Andy's kiss. Sonamy_True_love's_kiss.png|Sonic and Amy's kiss. Marianne and Bog King kiss.PNG|Marianne and Bog King's first kiss PlayKISS.jpg|Jim and Calire's first kiss FirstKISS.jpg|Jim and Claire's second kiss CloneKISS.jpg|Jim and Claire's third kiss TobyfirstKISS.jpg|Toby and Darci's kiss LNoE_Snapshot_95.jpg|Aja and Steve's first kiss AGEp1SJAkiss.jpg|Aja and Steve's second kiss bandicam 2019-07-13 16-29-09-770.jpg|Senku and Kohaku's first kiss. bandicam 2019-07-13 16-33-02-384.jpg|Jake The Dog and Lady Rainicorn's kiss. Descarga 10000.png|Penn and Sashi's kiss. Screenshot 2019-05-11 at 11.58.38 PM.png|Star and Marco's second kiss. Hera_and_Kanan_kiss.png|Kanan and Hera share their first kiss. Zuko and Mai's kiss.png|Mai and Zuko's kiss. Category:Galleries